Dans la peau de Supergirl
by HeroWitch
Summary: Alex se réveille... et se découvre être Supergirl, tandis que Kara est devenue la directrice du DEO ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tout en apprenant à contrôler ses nouveaux pouvoirs, Alex cherche à démêler l'intrigue étrange de la situation.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de me lancer dans une story de Supergirl, sans crossover, cette fois.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Lorsque Alex Danvers ouvrit les yeux, elle sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Tout d'abord, elle ne reconnaissait pas sa chambre, de toute évidence, elle n'était pas chez elle. Puis, en se regardant, elle ne reconnut pas son pyjama. Ce n'était pas le sien. Elle n'était pas chez elle, et ne portait pas les mêmes vêtements. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

En sortant de la chambre, elle finit par constater qu'elle se trouvait dans l'appartement de sa sœur Kara. Pourquoi dormait-elle chez elle ?

On frappa à la porte. Perplexe, Alex se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir, pour y découvrir Kara. Mais, c'était une sœur tout à fait différente qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Kara portait la veste de travail qu'Alex mettait pour aller au DEO. Elle ne portait pas ses lunettes. Et ses cheveux étaient coiffées en arrière.

\- Kara ?

\- Salut, Alex, s'enthousiasma-t-elle le regard souriant. J'ai un peu de temps devant moi, alors je voulais passer voir ma sœur. Être la directrice du DEO est un lourd travail, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de passer du temps avec ma sœur.

\- Pardon… quoi ? s'étonna Alex, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

Kara lui parlait vraiment de son travail au DEO.

\- Y a quelque chose qui cloche, s'exclama-t-elle.

Sa sœur parut inquiète, tout d'un coup.

\- Alex, est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, tout ne va pas bien, Kara. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis ici ?

Confuse, Kara regarda autour d'elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Comment ça ici ? Tu parles de ton loft ? Pour autant que je sache, tu as toujours vécu ici. C'est chez toi. Tu es sûre que ça va, Alex ?

\- Non, Kara, ça ne va pas du tout, y a un problème. C'est chez toi, ici !

Kara était inquiète et perplexe.

\- OK, là, tu m'inquiètes vraiment, tu ne te serais pas battue contre un alien qui t'aurait atteint à la tête ?

\- Non, je ne crois pas…

\- Remarque, tu passes tes soirées à patrouiller la ville en tant que Supergirl, tu manques peut-être de sommeil.

Alex parut abasourdie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?

\- Tu te souviens que tu es Supergirl ? interrogea Kara, regardant sa sœur avec inquiétude.

Puis, elle posa ses mains sur la tête d'Alex, l'examinant comme un médecin.

\- Je ne vois rien d'anormal, à première vue, tout va bien, répondit-elle. Mais je pense que tu devrais passer au DEO faire des analyses pour évaluer ta santé.

\- Kara, je… Je suis Supergirl ?

Puis, elle entendit la sonnerie de son téléphone et fut stupéfaite de découvrir Kara décrocher à sa place.

\- Danvers, répondit Kara, avec le même ton qu'Alex lorsqu'elle répondait. OK, j'arrive tout de suite.

Alex regarda sa sœur avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de suspicion, et visiblement c'était la même chose pour Kara.

\- Je dois filer, y a une urgence au DEO, mais passe me voir plus tard, pour qu'on t'examine.

\- Kara, attends…

\- Je dois te laisser, salut Alex…

Et elle quitta le loft, laissant sa sœur, complètement désorientée.

\- Ce n'est pas possible !

Elle fit quelques pas dans le loft, puis se décida à aller s'habiller. En voulant ouvrir la porte de l'armoire, elle l'arracha de ses gonds, à sa grande surprise.

\- J'ai… j'ai une super force ? s'exclama-t-elle, ébahie.

Non, elle ne pouvait pas avoir les pouvoirs de Kara. Elle n'était pas kryptonienne. Tout ceci n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

Elle se mit alors à soulever des objets lourds qu'elle ne pouvait pas attraper jusqu'à maintenant. En se mettant au soleil, elle devait reconnaître que son corps avait changé.

\- Je suis vraiment devenue Supergirl ?

Choquée, elle finit par trouver la tenue de Supergirl et l'enfila à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Alex, choquée et abasourdie, se regarda dans le miroir avec la combinaison de Supergirl sur elle. Le symbole des El sur sa poitrine, ses bottes rouges et sa cape rouge. Pendant un moment, elle se regarda les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

\- Oh Mon Dieu, je suis Supergirl ! bredouilla-t-elle, abasourdie. Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?

Puis, elle finit par s'interroger si elle était vraiment capable de voler, comme Kara. Elle fit un saut en l'air. Elle flotta pendant un moment avant de retomber sur le plancher. Elle recommença et parvint à rester plus longtemps, avant de retomber.

Elle regarda par la fenêtre et se décida à s'envoler dans National City. Si elle devait être Supergirl, autant agir comme elle. Peut-être que ses pouvoirs fonctionnaient par instinct.

Elle se mit à foncer vers l'extérieur en fermant les yeux, et… s'envola loin dans le ciel bleu. Lorsqu'Alex ouvrit ses yeux, elle constata qu'elle était bien au-dessus des gratte-ciels de la ville. Elle volait très haut dans le ciel. Abasourdie, Alex regarda le monde qui était bien loin sous ses pieds. Puis, elle se mit à rire. Elle volait, et elle adorait beaucoup.

C'était si exaltant de se libérer de la gravité et elle se demandait si Kara ressentait la même chose chaque fois qu'elle volait. En ce moment, Alex se perdit dans ses pensées, et se laissa apaiser par son long vol dans le ciel. Être si haut… c'était comme si le monde extérieur n'avait plus d'importance. Alex devait reconnaître les avantages à avoir certains pouvoirs de Kara.

Après un long moment dans les cieux, elle se décida à redescendre. Elle se posa sur le toit d'un immeuble, et prit un moment à regarder la ville.

Subitement, elle fut assaillie par plusieurs sons extrêmement bruyants. Elle se boucha les oreilles, mais c'était inutile. Les bruits autour d'elle ne cessèrent pas d'augmenter. Elle entendait des gens qui vaguaient à leurs occupations, des conversations téléphoniques, des voitures klaxonner, des sirènes de police retentir, les bruits de pas des gens sur le trottoir, les ouvriers travaillant leur matériels sur des chantiers…

Alex faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour supporter cette cacophonie infernale. Elle savait qu'elle avait aussi hérité de la super-audition de Supergirl. Tous les sons autour d'elle étaient amplifiés. Il fallait qu'elle arrive à se concentrer pour que ça se calme.

Enfin, Alex s'apaisa en se concentrant sur un son, celui d'une radio de police qui informait qu'un alien terrorisait la terrasse d'un restaurant. Elle se décida d'intervenir.

Elle s'envola et se dirigea vers la source de l'appel, et arriva droit vers une créature extra-terrestre qui menaçait un restaurant. Il s'agissait d'un Dominator.

Alex se posa et fit face à la créature.

\- Hé, il est un peu tôt pour un apéritif, scanda-t-elle à l'alien.

Le Dominator se retourna et fonça vers son ennemie. Alex bondit en l'air et asséna un énorme coup de poing dans la mâchoire du monstre, le repoussant au loin. Abasourdie, elle regarda son poing, constatant à quel point elle était devenue puissante. Le Dominator voulut se relever, mais Alex fut plus rapide en se jetant sur lui, et en l'assommant avec ses pieds dans la figure.

Une fois la créature assommée, Alex repartit dans les cieux. Elle venait d'agir en tant que Supergirl. Le premier acte héroïque de sa sœur avait été d'empêcher un crash d'avion. Alex venait de vaincre un Dominator. Cet expérience était encore plus exaltant que le vol. Mais très vite, elle retrouva ses esprits. Même si elle appréciait d'avoir les capacités surhumaines d'un kryptonien, Alex devait se rendre à l'évidence : elle n'était pas Supergirl. Et il fallait vite découvrir ce qui se passait et comment rendre ses pouvoirs et sa vie à Kara.

\- Je ne suis pas Supergirl, ce n'est pas moi, se répéta-t-elle, la voix emplie d'inquiétude et de suspicion.

* * *

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut tout le monde ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça me touche énormément.**

**Erec:**** Ne t'inquiète pas, Alex n'a pas fini d'en baver avec les pouvoirs de Kara. Ça va être aussi difficile pour elle que sa sœur.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 **

Alex volait dans les cieux, toujours dans l'incompréhension. Hier encore, elle était juste une humaine travaillant au DEO et aujourd'hui, elle était devenue Supergirl. Et sa sœur Kara avait pris sa place dans l'agence gouvernementale.

Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

Et puis, elle devait aussi trouver le moyen de contrôler les pouvoirs de Kara. Jusque-là, elle ne réalisait pas encore qu'elle possédait une super-force qui la dépassait. Elle maîtrisait parfaitement le vol, même si le décollage et l'atterrissage, il y avait encore quelques progrès à faire.

Mais Alex ne pouvait rester comme ça. Ce n'était pas sa vie, et n'allait certainement pas devenir comme Kara.

Elle se rendit vers les immeubles du DEO. Elle aperçut le balcon. Elle plongea, mais ne parvint pas à s'arrêter à temps et s'écrasa sur le béton en hurlant, créant un petit cratère. Elle se releva péniblement.

Certains agents la regardèrent avec des yeux surpris et Kara accourut vers elle.

\- Alex ! Est-ce que ça va ?

L'aînée Danvers balaya avec sa main la poussière sur sa tenue de Supergirl en rouspétant :

\- Faut que je travaille sur l'atterrissage. La première fois, c'était un coup de chance, mais là… je ne suis pas habituée…

\- Essaye de te mettre un train d'atterrissage ou bien des rollers, ajouta Kara avec humour.

\- Très drôle, rétorqua Alex sarcastique.

Puis, Kara reprit son air sérieux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Alex ? On dirait que c'est la première fois que tu fais ça.

\- C'est exactement ça. Kara, il faut que je te parle de toute urgence.

\- OK mais pas ici. Tout le monde nous regarde, répondit sa sœur en montrant les quelques agents qui les observaient avec un air étonné.

Enfin, Kara emmena sa sœur dans une pièce tranquille. C'était une salle de conférence.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Alex ?

\- Kara, ce que je vais te dire va te paraître complètement dingue… mais il faut que tu m'écoutes… Je ne suis pas Supergirl… Ce n'est pas moi. Nos vies ont été inversées. En temps normal, c'est toi, Supergirl, et c'est moi qui dirige le DEO. Hier encore, j'étais une simple humaine, et aujourd'hui, je me réveille en ayant ta vie et j'ignore pourquoi.

Elle attendit que Kara réagisse, et à sa grande surprise, sa sœur partit dans un fou rire, ce qui l'agaçait.

\- Kara, je ne plaisante pas, je suis sérieuse, répliqua Alex agacée. Je suis devenue toi et toi, tu es devenue moi.

Kara continua de rire de plus belle.

\- OK si je comprends bien, parvint-elle à articuler entre ses éclats de rire, je suis Supergirl et toi, tu es directrice du DEO ? C'est complètement ridicule !

\- Oui ! répondit Alex qui commençait à s'énerver. C'est précisément ce que je me suis dis ce matin en me réveillant. Toute cette histoire est grotesque, parce que je ne suis pas Supergirl.

Kara cessa ses ricanements et prit un air sérieux.

\- Écoute Alex, je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive, mais je ne suis pas Supergirl et je ne l'ai jamais été ! Je t'assure que je m'en souviendrais si j'étais une super-héroïne capable de voler et de résister aux balles.

\- Et moi, je t'assure, Kara, que je ne suis pas Supergirl. rétorqua l'aînée Danvers avec fureur. J'ai besoin que tu me croies, parce que je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive ! J'arrive à peine à maîtriser tes pouvoirs !

Dans sa colère, elle tapa son poing sur la table, cassant une partie du meuble en morceaux. Kara sursauta et regarda Alex avec inquiétude.

\- Doucement, Alex, doucement, reste calme ! Tu sais que tu peux provoquer des dégâts avec ta force.

\- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas faire ça. Je ne réalise pas encore ma super-force !

\- Détends-toi, Alex ! Détends-toi ! On va trouver ce qui ne va pas chez toi ! Je te le promets !

\- Je ne suis pas Supergirl, Kara, je sais que c'est dingue, mais c'est vrai, geignit Alex, qui commençait à désespérer.

\- OK t'as raison, tu n'es pas Supergirl, ça va aller, on va régler ça, lui répondit gentiment Kara, comme si elle parlait à une enfant.

Alex comprit que sa sœur ne la croyait pas. Kara lui parlait comme si elle avait une maladie mentale. Comment arriver à la convaincre. Elle réalisa que même elle aurait du mal à croire si sa sœur lui annonçait qu'elle n'était pas Supergirl.

\- Il faut que tu me croies, il faut que tu me croies, Kara… J'ai besoin de toi…

\- Je te crois, Alex. Je te crois, lui parla doucement sa sœur.

Puis, elle emmena Alex dans les laboratoires de l'agence et fit appeler Brainy. Elle demanda à sa sœur de s'allonger sur une table. Sachant qu'il était inutile d'insister davantage, Alex obtempéra. Kara lui fit passer quelques tests. Elle la passa même sous des rayons solaires.

Alex se sentit apaisée sous les rayons. Elle avait l'impression de bronzer sur une plage et c'était une sensation agréable. Pendant un moment, comme pour le vol, elle oublia son problème et se laissa bercer par les rayons solaires.

Elle fut tirée de sa rêverie lorsque la voix de Brainy retentit :

\- Tous les tests sont terminés, Madame la directrice. Apparemment tout est positif. Aucune anomalie de quelque sorte sur son organisme. Ni sur le mental ou ailleurs.

\- Donc, pas de tumeurs, Brainy, t'en es sûr ? insista Kara.

\- Sûr à 100 %, répondit l'extra-terrestre intelligent. Votre sœur est en parfaite santé. Du moins, d'un aspect physique.

\- Mais alors pourquoi elle se comporte comme ça ? rétorqua Kara inquiète. Pourquoi elle n'arrête pas de dire qu'elle n'est pas Supergirl ? Quand elle a atterrie au DEO, c'était comme si elle n'avait jamais volée de toute sa vie. Elle est convaincue qu'elle est moi, et que moi, je serais elle. Comment c'est possible, Brainy ? T'es sûr qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un lavage de cerveau ? Un alien qui aurait pu perturber son esprit ?

\- Je vous assure que j'ai vérifié son système nerveux, il n'y a pas la moindre anomalie, rétorqua Brainy. Je peux justifier son état physique. Quant à son trouble mental, je n'ai aucune explication.

Kara soupira de frustration et posa sa main sur l'épaule.

\- Alex, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

L'aînée Danvers finit par se lever de la table. Son état était donc stable, elle n'allait pas rester allongée pendant une éternité, et n'allait pas perdre son temps à essayer de convaincre qui que ce soit. Elle allait devoir trouver ses réponses ailleurs.

\- Tu sais quoi, Kara ? Peut-être que je manque un peu de sommeil, je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi et me reposer un peu. Je suis sûre qu'après ça, je me sentirai mieux, annonça-t-elle avec une voix pleine d'assurance.

\- Alex, tu es sûre que tu te sens capable de voler ? intervint Kara avec anxiété.

\- Mais oui, bien sûr, assura Alex avec le sourire. Je suis Supergirl. Pourquoi je ne saurais plus voler ? C'est ridicule !

\- Tu rentres chez toi et tu me promets que tu vas te reposer ?

\- Je te le promets, Kara, tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour moi. Comme je te l'ai dis, je suis Supergirl.

\- Faudra que tu appelles CatCo pour leur dire que tu ne viendras pas travailler.

Alex parut confuse.

\- CatCo ?

\- Ton travail chez CatCo, insista Kara.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai, c'est là que je travaille, répondit hâtivement Alex. Où avais-je la tête ? Bien sûr, je suis Supergirl et aussi journaliste, c'est logique. Je les appellerai.

Et elle s'en alla retourner au balcon, passa au-dessus du petit cratère, et sauta pour se mettre à voler… et retomba au sol.

Kara s'empressa de rejoindre sa sœur, mais celle-ci se releva.

\- Tout va bien, tout va bien ! lui assura Alex en se remettant debout. Faut que j'apprenne à décoller.

\- T'es sûre, Alex ?

\- Mais oui, mais oui. Faut juste que je me concentre.

Et elle bondit en l'air et parvint à voler haut dans le ciel.

Tout en volant, elle tenta de réfléchir à sa situation. Comment avait-elle pu devenir Supergirl en l'espace d'une seule nuit ? Non seulement, elle n'avait aucun indice, mais elle n'avait aussi aucun moyen de convaincre qui que ce soit de son état. Si Kara ne voulait pas la croire, comment parviendrait-elle à obtenir de l'aide ?

Un cri attira son attention. En baissant les yeux, elle aperçut une femme qui venait de se faire voler son sac. Le fuyard filait dans une direction.

Alex soupira. Il était temps de jouer à la super-héroïne.

Elle vola en rase-motte, chercha à se poser sur un trottoir, mais encore une fois, elle ne parvint pas à se atterrir correctement. Lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol, de grosses fissures apparurent sur le trottoir.

\- Bon, je n'ai pas fait de cratère, y a du progrès, soupira Alex avec soulagement.

Elle partit se diriger vers la direction où était parti le voleur de sac, mais tomba sur un gymnase. Le voleur avait du rentrer pour s'y cacher. Comment le retrouver ?

Puis, Alex se souvint qu'elle pouvait voir à travers des choses. Elle se mit donc à observer le gymnase en se concentrant avec son regard et put voir à travers les murs. Elle voyait des femmes faire des exercices d'aérobic, elle voyait aussi des vestiaires où des femmes prenaient des douches. Des femmes nues.

Choquée, Alex détourna le regard, rouge de honte, mais ne put s'empêcher d'admirer les beaux corps des femmes. Malheureusement, son excitation faisait rougir ses yeux.

\- Oh non, pas ça, non ! hurla-t-elle horrifiée.

Des puissantes rayons lasers optiques jaillirent de ses yeux et pulvérisa une partie du mur du gymnase où des femmes se lavaient.

Alex ferma vite ses yeux, faisant disparaître sa vision thermique et détourna le regard, horrifiée. Affolées, les femmes coururent se réfugier avec des serviettes loin du trou béant qu'il y avait dans le mur.

Alex hésita à ouvrir ses yeux, puis se décida à s'envoler loin. Elle finit par ouvrir ses yeux, et constata avec soulagement, que personne ne l'avait vu se servir de son pouvoir. Des gens regardèrent ébahis, le trou béant dans le mur du gymnase.

Très embarrassée et honteuse, Alex vola loin dans le ciel, voulant disparaître.

\- Ce n'est pas à Kara que ça serait arrivé, marmonna-t-elle. Je veux retrouver ma vie. Je haïs les rayons-X et la vision thermique. J'en ai marre de ce délire !

* * *

**Merci à Jetblack1979****de m'avoir donné une bonne idée très drôle pour ce chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous a plu.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Encore merci pour vos reviews, ça me motive à avancer !**

**Je vous offre ce nouveau chapitre en ces temps de fêtes !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Kara se tenait dans la salle de conférence, seule à regarder son téléphone. Elle hésitait à prendre des nouvelles de sa sœur. Elle ne comprenait pas les raisons de son trouble. Pourquoi persistait-elle à dire qu'elle n'était pas Supergirl ? Et son attitude à ses pouvoirs ? On dirait qu'elle n'avait jamais volée de toute sa vie. Aurait-elle des troubles de la mémoire ? Pourtant Brainy n'avait rien trouvé d'anormal. Elle avait bien le sentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas depuis ce matin. Alex lui affirmait qu'elle avait sa place au DEO et que c'était Kara, Supergirl. Était-ce vrai ?

En regardant son téléphone, elle remarqua des appels manqués de Kelly. Elle avait bien envie de la rappeler. Rappeler Kelly ? Pourquoi ? Kara sentit bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas naturel. Kelly était sa petite amie, mais la jeune Danvers ressentit bien que ce sentiment n'était pas réel. Non, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, Alex disait vrai. Mais comment tout cela pouvait-il être possible ?

Brainy vint vers elle avec une tablette à la main.

\- Madame la directrice, on a un pic d'impulsion électromagnétique, annonça-t-il.

Kara sortit de ses suspicions et regarda le Coluan, alarmée.

\- Où ça ?

\- Dans un rayon de vingt-trois pâtés de maisons à l'ouest d'ici. Dans un entrepôt désaffecté.

\- Prépare une équipe, on fonce là-bas !

* * *

Alex était retourné à son appartement -du moins, celui de Kara, normalement- et cherchait toujours à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Depuis sa mésaventure embarrassante avec le gymnase, elle n'avait plus osé touché aux rayons-x. Elle ne pouvait pas rester comme ça. Supergirl n'était pas sa vie. Et elle n'allait pas non plus devenir journaliste. Non, elle travaillait au DEO et secondait Supergirl.

Mais comment arriver à convaincre Kara ? C'était la question.

En réfléchissant, elle se souvint que Kara lui avait raconté une fois sur Terre – 1, que Barry Allen et Oliver Queen avaient eu leurs identités inversées. C'était probablement ce qui se passait entre elle et Kara. Peut-être qu'il s'agissait d'un changement de réalité. Mais pourquoi changer la réalité pour inverser les vies d'Alex et Kara ? Pourquoi faire d'Alex une Supergirl ? Dans quel but ?

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait, elle sentit un vent la frôler. Toute la pièce était envahie par des rafales violentes de vent. Puis des éclairs jaillirent de nulle part.

Alex se leva, se tenant sur ses gardes, quand un étrange homme surgit de nulle part en face d'elle. Il portait une tunique verte avec des longs cheveux blancs.

\- Alex Danvers, fit l'homme.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? interrogea la jeune femme.

\- Quelqu'un qui est au-dessus de votre compréhension, expliqua l'homme. Quelqu'un qui vient des confins de l'espace et du temps. Et je dois vous alerter… vous devez vous préparer…

\- Me préparer à quoi ?

\- Vous verrez bientôt.

Et il disparut à travers des éclairs.

Alex regarda autour d'elle à sa grande surprise. Elle était de nouveau seule. Qui était cet homme ?

Puis, elle vit des éclairs dans le ciel bleu de National City. Voulant retrouver cet individu, elle s'empressa de s'envoler… avant de retomber à nouveau au sol. Poussant un soupir dépité, elle sauta par la fenêtre et s'envola à nouveau, en direction des éclairs.

* * *

Dans un entrepôt désaffecté, se trouvaient une dizaine d'hommes qui se rassemblaient pour collecter des armes à feu. Des éclairs jaillirent de nulle part autour d'eux. Aucun d'eux ne comprenaient d'où venaient ces éclairs ?

Puis des fourgons noirs arrivèrent vers eux. Des agents fédéraux en sortirent.

Kara sortit du fourgon avec une arme à la main. Le signal de l'impulsion électromagnétique émis par Brainy l'avait conduit dans cet entrepôt. Qu'est-ce qui s'y trafiquait ? Et d'où sortaient ces hommes armés ?

Kara braqua son arme sur un des hommes.

\- FBI, lâchez vos armes et mettez les mains en l'air !

Pour toute réponse, les truands tirèrent alors sur les agents. Ce fut la débandade. Plusieurs coups de feu tirèrent de partout entre les agents du DEO et les truands.

Kara se réfugiât derrière un vieux container, tout en ciblant ses ennemis. Elle ne vit pas arriver l'un des hommes qui la frappa par derrière. Elle tomba au sol, tandis que l'individu armé braqua son arme sur elle.

Puis, Alex débarqua à la va-vite et attrapa l'homme par l'épaule, le jetant au loin. Et elle aida Kara à se relever.

\- Merci, faut que tu interviennes, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Comment veux-tu que je fasse ? interrogea l'aînée Danvers.

\- Les balles ne te font rien, Alex, t'as oublié ?

Alex soupira.

\- C'est vrai !

Et Alex s'interposa sur le lieu de combat, stoppant les balles avec ses mains et sa cape rouge. Elle repoussa les deux hommes avec la force de ses poings. Elle pensa à utiliser les pouvoirs de Kara dans un but moins violent. Elle était capable de broyer leurs os, fallait éviter que ça se terminait mal.

Alex se mit à souffler, aussitôt son super-souffle projeta au loin deux truands.

De loin, Kara voyait tout, et parut ravie de retrouver sa sœur, quand elle fut assaillie par des visions. Des visions telles qu'elle se voyait en tant que Supergirl. Elle se voyait soulever un avion, repousser des menaces extra-terrestres et même voler dans le ciel.

Abasourdie et choquée, Kara se regarda, puis reprit ses esprits.

Alors qu'Alex s'occupait des derniers truands, un autre sortit un canon. Il tira et une décharge verdâtre toucha l'aînée Danvers qui tomba au sol en gémissant. C'était une charge à la kryptonite. Jamais Alex n'avait ressentie une telle douleur et comprenait maintenant pourquoi Kara détestait cette roche verte.

L'homme prit la fuite.

Et Kara courut rejoindre sa sœur et hurlant à ses agents, une assistance médicale.

\- Alex, reste avec moi, reste avec moi, l'implora-t-elle avec angoisse.

* * *

De retour au DEO, Alex reposait sous des lampes solaires. Elle reprit petit à petit des forces. Son corps guérissait avec les lampes solaires. Elle vit Kara à ses côtés.

\- Comment tu te sens ? interrogea-t-elle soucieuse.

\- Disons que j'ai connu mieux, expliqua Alex. Je sais ce que tu ressens maintenant quand la kryptonite t'atteint… Oh, pardon, je dis n'importe quoi… Je suis Supergirl, pas toi.

Mais à sa grande surprise, Kara ne répliqua pas. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête.

\- C'est bon, Alex, je te crois, lui dit-elle.

\- Quoi ? répliqua Alex en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je te crois. T'as raison, il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Quelque chose qui nous affecte toi et moi. Et je crois… que c'est moi Supergirl. Du moins, en temps normal.

Alex se retira des lampes solaires et regarda Kara avec suspicion.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a convaincu ?

\- Dès l'instant où je suis venu te voir ce matin, j'ai eu un étrange pressentiment. expliqua Kara. Comme si quelque chose n'était pas naturel. Je ne voulais pas te croire quand tu disais que tu n'étais pas kryptonienne, parce que ça me paraissait absurde. À ce moment-là, du moins… Et il y a Kelly. Elle est censée être ma petite amie, mais le problème c'est que je ne ressens pas de liens affectifs. J'ai des sentiments amoureux, mais ce ne sont pas les miens… C'est comme si on me les avait collés en moi… Et dans l'entrepôt, j'ai eu des visions. Non, pas des visions, je crois… que c'étaient des souvenirs… de moi en tant que Supergirl… Quelque chose nous est arrivé à toutes les deux, Alex. Mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment ça a pu se produire.

Alex soupira de soulagement. Enfin, Kara la croyait.

\- J'ai peut-être un indice sur ce qui nous arrive.

Et elle lui raconta sa rencontre avec l'homme aux éclairs dans son appartement et ce qui l'avait conduit à l'entrepôt. Kara était stupéfaite.

\- Cet homme ne t'a pas dis ce qu'il voulait ? interrogea-t-elle.

\- Il a juste dit que je devais me préparer, répondit Alex.

\- Te préparer à quoi ?

\- Il ne me l'a pas dit. Mais je suis persuadée qu'il est lié à ce qu'il nous arrive. Il avait une façon de me regarder, c'était comme si il me connaissait. Comme si il savait que je n'étais pas réellement Supergirl.

\- Et cet homme ne t'a pas dit non plus d'où il venait ?

\- Juste qu'il vient de très loin dans l'espace. Ça m'a fait penser à ce que tu m'avais raconté, y a un an. Barry et Oliver s'étaient retrouvés dans la vie de l'autre. Un échange corporel. C'est peut-être ce qui nous arrive. Un changement réalité. Un test du Moniteur, peut-être ?

Kara parut suspicieuse.

\- Cet homme aurait donc changer la réalité pour mélanger nos vies ? Mais pourquoi nous ? interrogea-t-elle à nouveau. Pourquoi faire de toi Supergirl ? Dans quel but ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, faut qu'on retrouve cet homme. On pourrait essayer une reconnaissance faciale au DEO, comme ça on pourrait facilement l'identifier.

Kara parut quelque peu choquée.

\- Ça fait bizarre de te voir tout commander, comme ça, fit-elle.

\- Ben, moi, ça me fait bizarre que je sois Supergirl, alors que je ne le suis pas, dit Alex catégorique.

\- Je suis désolée de te dire ça, mais en attendant qu'on trouve une solution pour régler ça, il va falloir qu'on joue la vie de l'autre.

Alex était ébahie.

\- Tu veux dire que je prenne ta place chez CatCo et toi, au DEO ?

\- Alex, t'as une meilleure idée ?

\- Kara, je ne suis ni Supergirl, ni journaliste. Déjà que c'est assez compliqué d'être une super-héroïne, ce sera encore pire au journal. Je ne suis pas journaliste. Je ne vais pas y arriver.

Kara s'empressa de prendre un ton rassurant.

\- Je sais que c'est difficile, mais tu vas y arriver, Alex. Je te promets qu'on va vite trouver ce qui nous arrive. En attendant, tu vas devoir te faire passer pour moi et que tu portes tes lunettes.

\- Mes lunettes ? C'est une blague ! s'exclama Alex les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de porter de lunettes.

\- Tu préfères que les gens sachent que Supergirl et toi sont la même personne. L'identité secrète.

Alex soupira en levant les yeux au plafond.

\- Dites-moi que je rêve.

* * *

Les deux sœurs étaient revenus à l'appartement. Alex s'était changée avec les habits de Kara. Sa sœur l'attendait en dehors de sa chambre. Cela faisait un moment, et se demandait pourquoi Alex ne sortait pas.

\- Alex ! Alex ! Ça fait déjà plus d'une heure que t'es là-dedans.

\- Kara, je refuse de sortir habillée comme ça, rouspéta la voix d'Alex derrière la porte. Je préfère encore être Supergirl pendant 24 heures.

\- Sois raisonnable, faut que bien que tu… enfin, moi, travaille en tant qu'être humain ordinaire, expliqua Kara. Tu es moi, donc, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. Et dis-toi que c'est juste pour un temps. Allez, sors !

\- Non !

\- Réfléchis, tout le monde pense que tu es moi. Y a que nous deux qui sommes au courant. Personne ne verra la différence entre toi qui est moi, avec le toi ordinaire.

Enfin, Alex se décida à sortir. Elle portait une mini-jupe, avait attachée ses cheveux et portait les lunettes de Kara. Elle était bien embarrassée.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas mon style. J'ai l'air ridicule. Encore plus ridicule que ma tenue de Supergirl.

\- Alex, tu es superbe. Ce qui compte c'est que les gens ne remarquent pas que tu es Supergirl.

\- Sauf que je ne suis pas censée être Supergirl et encore moins porter des lunettes, répliqua froidement Alex en retirant ses lunettes. Mon Dieu, je ressemble à une intello qui va au lycée.

\- C'est drôle, tu n'as jamais pensé ça de moi, fit remarquer Kara.

\- Mais toi, c'est différent, ajouta Alex. Tu es toi, c'est naturel, mais pas pour moi.

Kara lui fit remettre les lunettes.

\- Ça va très bien se passer, Alex. Tu vas assurer. Si t'es capable de combattre des aliens en tant que membre du DEO, tu peux faire face à ta patronne Andrea Rojas. Suis ton instinct.

\- Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver. J'espère qu'on va retrouver cet homme au plus vite, rétorqua l'aînée Danvers, agacée. Je veux retrouver ma vie au DEO.

\- Dès que Brainy aura fini, je t'informerai, lui promit Kara. On va vite arranger ça !

\- Ça je l'espère !

\- Estime-toi heureuse que je sois avec toi ! Parce que j'étais à deux doigts de te déclarer folle. Mais maintenant, je sais que tu as raison.

\- T'as raison, ça pourrait être pire, confirma Alex en soupirant et en remettant droit ses lunettes. Je suis inquiète.

\- Ça va aller, Alex ! Ça va aller !

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce troisième chapitre ! Au chapitre suivant, Alex va se rendre chez CatCo, à son grand dam. J'espère arriver à mettre de l'humour dans le travail d'Alex, puisqu'à la base, elle n'est pas journaliste. Ça va être très dur pour elle !**

**Merci de m'avoir lu ! Passez tous de très bonnes fêtes !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous. Un grand merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça me motive davantage à poursuivre cette histoire. Bonne année 2020, avec sept jours de retard. Meilleurs vœux, bonne santé et bonne réussite.**

**Désolé d'avoir mis longtemps à rédiger ce chapitre entre les fêtes de Noël et mon travail le soir du 31 et le lendemain. **

**Bonne lecture **

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Bien malgré elle, Alex s'était finalement décidé à prendre la place de Kara au sein de _CatCo Worldwide Media_, toujours avec des vêtements qui ne lui allaient pas du tout, et avec en plus des lunettes qui la rendaient ridicule.

Elle rentra dans les bureaux, passa devant les journalistes. À son grand soulagement, personne ne fit attention à elle. Tous vaguaient à leurs ordinateurs, à leurs articles. Elle prit place au bureau de Kara, se posant tranquillement. Elle regarda son ordinateur, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Elle n'était pas journaliste.

Jamais elle ne réussirait à prendre la place de sa sœur, c'était irréalisable. Déjà être Supergirl avait été chaotique, avec l'incident du gymnase, cela allait être encore pire au journal avec elle qui ne connaissait rien au monde du journalisme.

Jusqu'à maintenant, rien ne s'était passé. Enfin, Nia Nal arriva vers elle.

\- Alex, tu arrives pile au bon moment, annonça-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? interrogea-t-elle.

\- La réunion va bientôt commencer. On nous demande sur le champ.

\- Génial, soupira Alex, dépitée.

Alex, Nia et quelques journalistes étaient rassemblés autour d'une table, avec Andrea Rojas qui vint vers eux.

\- Passons au sujet d'actualités, répliqua-t-elle. Un divorce de célébrités ? Une star tombée en disgrâce ? Je veux du sensationnel.

\- Un jeune percuté par un bus d'école et qui est mort sur le coup ? proposa un collègue journaliste.

Andrea rouspéta.

\- Vous appelez ça du sensationnel ? Je veux quelque chose d'un peu plus percutant. Alex ?

L'aînée Danvers se tourna vers elle, anxieuse.

\- Oui ?

\- Vous n'auriez pas par hasard une idée d'articles sensationnels, vu votre réputation ?

_Ma réputation ? Mais quelle réputation ? Je ne suis pas journaliste !_

Alex aurait préférée se trouver n'importe où sauf ici. Pourtant elle n'avait pas le choix. Il fallait qu'elle devait se passer pour une journaliste. Elle répondit par la première pensée qui lui vint en tête :

\- Ce matin, des trafiquants d'arme ont attaqués un entrepôt avec une artillerie assez lourde. Même Supergirl n'a pas pu les arrêter. Ils se sont enfuis, selon la rumeur.

Andrea réfléchit pendant un moment, avant de rétorquer :

\- Intéressant. Ça peut tenir la route. Si vous avez de quoi en faire un papier, mettez-vous à la tâche.

\- Toute de suite, Madame.

Alex avait l'habitude de commander au DEO, c'était tout nouveau d'être sous les ordres d'une patronne d'une entreprise journalistique. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi quelqu'un s'était interposé pour mélanger sa vie avec celle de Kara. C'était tout simplement absurde.

Une fois revenue à son bureau, Nia la rejoignit.

\- T'as été blessée ce matin ?

\- Je me s'en suis sortie, ça va, lui assura Alex.

Elle se demandait si elle pouvait se confier à Nia, étant donné qu'elle était la meilleure amie de Kara. Mais est-ce qu'elle la croirait ? Elle se rappela la réaction de Kara quand elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle n'était pas Supergirl. Nia allait-elle réagir de même ?

\- J'ai un informateur qui m'a appris qu'une transaction d'armes allait avoir eu lieu à l'entrepôt où tu as parlé. Si ils ont de la kryptonite, ils sont peut-être liés à Lex Luthor.

\- Mais Lex est mort, objecta Alex.

\- Oui, mais peut-être qu'il a d'autres complices qui suivraient ses traces. Ça peut être une bonne piste et un bon sujet d'articles, ajouta Nia.

Alex hocha la tête. C'était une piste à ne pas écarter.

\- T'as raison, on n'a qu'à se rendre sur place pour y jeter un œil.

\- Tu crois que c'est sans danger pour toi ? interrogea la journaliste transgenre.

\- Je ne vais passer la journée assise sur un bureau, répliqua l'aînée Danvers. Je dois aller sur le terrain pour enquêter.

* * *

Sur le toit d'un immeuble, Mekt Ranzz alias Lord Éclair le Maître du Pouvoir du Ciel observait l'immeuble de CatCo depuis sa position. Tout s'était déroulé comme prévu. Il avait agi sur le flux temporel pour changer un évènement. L'univers allait pouvoir être sauvé. Son pion Alex Danvers allait changer la donne.

De nulle part, apparut derrière lui une femme rousse vêtue de bleue, Eve Aries, alias Saturn Queen venant du 31éme Siècle. Elle se posa devant l'homme vêtu de vert.

\- Bonjour Eve, salua-t-il indifférent à sa présence.

\- Tu as tort de faire ça, le réprimanda la jeune rousse.

\- Je fais ça pour le bien du Multivers, répliqua Mekt. Tu sais que la Crise est imminente. Toutes les Terres sont condamnées. Cela a déjà commencé, même. Nous avons les moyens d'arranger ça. Quel que soit le problème, on remonte le temps et on le résout.

\- Ne sois pas stupide, Mekt, répliqua froidement Eve. Tu sais très bien qu'en modifiant le flux temporel, tu as failli détraquer un équilibre fragile. Dix fois pire que la Crise. Si tu remets ça, tu risques de tout détruire et condamner le Multivers pour toujours. Tu condamnes même notre futur.

\- C'était la seule solution, Eve. Il fallait que j'intervienne.

\- En faisant d'Alex Danvers une Supergirl ? répliqua la jeune femme en haussant un sourcil. En quoi ce geste peut-il sauver les Terres ?

\- Kara Zor-El n'est pas digne d'être une championne, répondit Mekt avec un regard noir. Cette petite Kryptonienne n'a pas les épaules pour la Crise. L'Anti-Moniteur ne fera qu'une bouchée d'elle. Alex Danvers est plus dans l'approche du combat qu'elle. Elle est de taille.

\- Tu es totalement inconscient ! Un jour, elle est humaine et le lendemain, elle se retrouve avec des pouvoirs dont elle ne maîtrise rien du tout. Tu joues la survie de l'humanité sur elle ?

\- J'ai encore quelque chose à faire pour qu'Alex devienne vraiment ce qui l'attend durant la Crise.

\- Et tu as pensé à Mar Novu ? lui fit remarquer Eve. Tu sais que lui aussi peut agir sur le flux temporel, et je ne pense pas qu'il apprécierait ton geste. Il a vu Kara Danvers avoir un rôle à jouer dans la Crise imminente. Tu compromets tout l'avenir, même le nôtre. Tu pourrais causer notre perte à tous.

Mais Mekt resta calme et serein en répondant:

\- Sois sans crainte, je sais ce que je fais.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûre, répliqua Eve.

* * *

Alex était revenue à l'entrepôt où avait eu lieu la fusillade plus tôt dont elle avait failli ne pas en réchapper. Elle inspecta les caisses abandonnées et n'y trouva rien. Pourquoi est-ce que les éclairs l'avaient attirés en ce lieu ? En quoi cet homme habillé en vert était mêlé à ce trafic d'armes ?

Était-ce la raison pour laquelle elle était Supergirl ? La préparer à quoi ?

\- Alex Danvers. Rebonjour.

Alex se retourna et fit face à nouveau à l'homme habillé en vert. Son regard était jubilatoire.

\- Vous êtes parfaite ! scanda-t-il.

Alex retira ses lunettes et marcha vers l'individu avec un regard noir.

\- Cette fois, ça suffit, j'exige des réponses, s'exclama-t-elle. Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Je me nomme Mekt Ranzz. Là d'où je viens, je suis connu en tant que Lord Éclair. De la planète Winath. Et je viens d'un futur très lointain.

\- Vous venez du futur ? fit Alex abasourdie.

\- Exactement, répondit simplement l'individu étrange.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ? Pourquoi faire de moi une Supergirl ?

Mekt eut un rictus avant de répondre :

\- Parce que vous êtes Supergirl.

\- Non, je ne le suis pas. Ce n'est pas ma vie, et ce n'est pas ce que je suis.

\- Peut-être pas tout de suite, mais ça viendra.

L'attitude de cet homme commençait à énerver Alex. Celle-ci marcha droit vers lui, et vint se planter juste devant lui.

\- C'est vous qui m'avez fait ça ! Vous pouvez l'annuler !

\- L'annuler ? s'exclama Mekt, comme si il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ? Le futur est entre de bonnes mains.

\- Je vous jure qu'il ne restera rien de votre futur si vous ne changez pas ce que vous avez fais à moi et à ma sœur, grommela l'aînée Danvers.

Elle voulut le frapper à coup de poing au visage, mais elle n'obtint que le vide, car Mekt venait de se volatiliser à travers plusieurs éclairs. Il réapparut à une dizaine de mètres derrière elle.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas m'atteindre, Alex. Je suis un être bien supérieur à vous !

Alex usa de sa super-vitesse pour à nouveau confronter son ennemi face à face.

\- Dites-moi pourquoi vous m'avez fait ça ? répliqua-t-elle d'un regard sévère.

\- Pour assurer la survie du futur et sauver le Multivers d'une énorme Crise qui est plus qu'imminente, répondit simplement l'être cosmique.

\- Pourquoi moi ? Kara peut très bien s'en charger, répliqua Alex confuse.

\- Non, Alex, non, répondit Mekt en secouant la tête avec désinvolture. Son orgueil et sa propre justice l'empêchent de faire ce qui doit être fait. Son grand ego conduira tout le Multivers à sa perte.

\- Écoutez, j'ignore de quand vous venez, mais vous ne connaissez pas ma sœur aussi bien que moi, répliqua froidement l'aînée Danvers.

\- Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qui est en jeu, répliqua l'être cosmique. Le Multivers va arriver à sa fin, et ce sera vous qui nous sauverez. Parce que contrairement à votre… _sœur_… vous ferez ce qu'il faut pour sauver le futur.

Et il disparut à travers plusieurs éclairs, laissant Alex complètement abasourdie.

* * *

Au DEO, Kara gérait les affaires extra-terrestres depuis la salle de commandes. Rien d'anormal n'en était sorti. Elle avait lancé une reconnaissance faciale à partir des éléments d'Alex pour tenter d'identifier l'homme qui s'était présenté à elle. Jusque là, il n'y avait pas eu de résultats.

Enfin, elle reçut un message écrit sur son téléphone. C'était Alex.

_Il faut que je te voie, c'est urgent. On se voit chez toi._

Kara fronça les sourcils et quitta le DEO se demandant bien ce que sa sœur avait à lui dire.

* * *

Alex vola dans les cieux au-dessus de la ville, tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Elle s'attendait à tout, sauf à rencontrer un visiteur du futur qui prétendait savoir ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour sauver le Multivers. Elle était une combattante, certes, mais pas une super-héroïne. Elle n'était pas faite pour cela.

Elle vola en direction du DEO. Elle devait parler à Kara.

* * *

Kara venait tout juste d'entrer dans son appartement. Elle appela sa sœur.

\- Alex ? Alex ? Je suis là. Où es-tu ?

À plusieurs mètres de sa fenêtre, elle ignorait qu'un tireur d'élite l'avait dans son collimateur. Derrière son fusil, le tireur avait Kara dans sa ligne de mire et était près à tirer sur elle.

* * *

**Je voulais faire un cliffhanger !**

**Donc, j'ai introduis les personnages de Mekt Ranzz (Lord Queen) et Saturn Queen. Des personnages issus même de l'univers de DC. La planète Winath est même mentionné dans la saison 3 de Supergirl.**

**Mekt Ranzz est un super-vilain du futur et un ennemi de la Légion des Super-héros et un membre fondateur de la Légion des Super-vilains.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut tout le monde. C'est cette semaine que Crisis on Infinite Earths se termine.**

**Je suis excité.**

**Bref, voici un nouveau chapitre de ma story.**

**Et encore merci à tous ceux qui me donnent leurs reviews, ça me touche énormément.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Kara attendit dans l'appartement d'Alex -du moins celui qui était censé être le sien. Sa sœur lui avait envoyé un message disant qu'elle avait besoin de lui parler. Avait-elle trouvé quelque chose qui expliquerait le fait que Kara et Alex aient leurs vies inversées ?

À plusieurs mètres de sa fenêtre, un tireur d'élite avait la jeune femme dans son collimateur. Et il était près à faire feu.

Un puissant coup de feu retentit et Kara tomba au sol…

Nia se réveilla en sursaut et parut horrifiée. Elle venait d'avoir une vision où elle voyait Kara mourir. Elle devait prévenir Alex. En une seconde, elle avait son téléphone à la main et contacta Alex.

* * *

Au DEO, Alex, en tenue de Supergirl, venait d'atterrir dans le bâtiment gouvernemental et chercha sa sœur Kara, mais fut surprise de ne pas la trouver. Où était-elle ? Brainy l'avait informé qu'elle était sortie, mais ne savait pas où.

Et Alex répondit à son téléphone :

\- Salut Nia, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je viens d'avoir une vision, et j'ai vue Kara mourir dans ton appartement. Un sniper va lui tirer dessus. Sauve-la vite ! s'écria Nia par le téléphone.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! s'exclama Alex en s'envolant à toute vitesse du DEO.

Elle survola les bâtiments de National City pour arriver à l'appartement. Rien ne comptait hormis la survie de sa sœur. N'étant plus kryptonienne, elle était vulnérable à toutes attaques.

_Pourvu que j'arrive à temps !_

* * *

De son côté, Kara attendait toujours sa sœur, quand à un bâtiment plus loin, un coup de feu retentit. La balle fonça droit sur la fenêtre de l'appartement, traversa sa vitre et fit son chemin vers Kara.

Alex arriva juste à ce moment-là, et fonça en super-vitesse pour s'interposer entre la balle et sa sœur. Elle la projeta au sol en la camouflant avec sa cape rouge. La balle rebondit dessus.

\- Alex, qu'est-ce que…

\- Reste à terre, Kara ! hurla Alex, horrifiée.

Puis, plusieurs coups de feu retentirent. Plusieurs tirs surgirent. Protégeant Kara avec sa cape, Alex repoussa les balles, et entraîna sa sœur derrière un canapé.

\- Reste là, lui ordonna-t-elle, avant de s'envoler.

Elle vola jusqu'au toit de l'immeuble où se situait le sniper. Elle se posa et l'homme tireur prit la fuite, mais la super femme la rattrapa avec sa super-vitesse. L'homme lui tira dessus avec son fusil, mais les balles rebondirent sur le corps de la jeune femme. Alex s'empara de son arme et la brisa en morceaux et toisa le tireur avec un regard de rage.

\- Pourquoi t'as essayé de la tuer ? demanda-t-elle, immédiatement.

Le tireur se mit à prendre la fuite, mais Alex lui attrapa le bras et le tordit, faisant gémir de douleur le sniper.

\- Réponds à la question ou je te brise le bras avec ma super-force, ordonna-t-elle.

\- Il… il m'a ordonné de la tuer… gémit le tireur.

\- Qui ça, il ?

\- Un drôle de type en costume vert…

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car un éclair vint foudroyer le sniper, projetant au loin Alex. Elle se releva et constata que l'homme était mort. Elle savait donc qui était derrière tout ça : Mekt Ranzz.

Kara attendit derrière le canapé, quand des éclairs surgirent de nulle part dans l'appartement. Elle se releva et fit face à l'étrange visiteur vêtu d'une tunique verte, qui regardait la jeune sœur Danvers avec jubilation.

\- Il a échoué, mais peu importe, je vais régler le problème, scanda-t-il.

Kara sortit une arme à feu et lui tira dessus. Mais Mekt Ranzz agita ses doigts créant ainsi un éclair qui fit arracher le pistolet des mains de Kara.

Elle recula, abasourdie.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Le dernier visage que tu verras, Kara Danvers. Tu dois mourir pour que ma Supergirl puisse sauver le Multivers.

Et il fit jaillir plusieurs éclairs de ses mains, et qui sifflèrent à travers la pièce comme des serpents, et Kara se sentit assaillie par une douleur abominable. Les éclairs la touchèrent au corps. Elle courut se réfugier loin de l'individu qui s'avança vers elle avec un rictus.

\- Tu peux toujours courir, tu n'arriveras pas à me semer. J'ai fais un long voyage depuis le 31éme Siècle, pour changer la réalité et que tu meurs définitivement. Tu n'es pas digne d'être une championne de la Terre. Tu n'es qu'une petite fille arrogante qui se croit plus forte que les autres. Tu ne fais pas ce qui est nécessaire pour sauver le monde. Tu refuses de te salir les mains pour faire ce qui est juste, ce qui va causer notre perte à tous.

Kara s'écroula au sol, blessée par les foudres qui l'avaient touchés.

\- Vous êtes… fou… marmonna-t-elle, lui jetant un regard sinistre.

\- Non, je suis lucide. Et je dois te tuer.

Alors que Mekt allait à nouveau foudroyer Kara, Alex arriva à ce moment en volant, et usant de sa super-vitesse, elle frappa le visiteur du futur le projetant loin des deux sœurs.

Mekt se releva et aperçut Alex, le regard meurtrier, se posa devant sa sœur.

\- Si vous touchez à ma sœur, je vous tuerai, lui lança-t-elle d'une voix forte.

Loin de se sentir menacé, Mekt s'approcha des deux femmes en ricanant.

\- Bien, exactement ce genre d'attitude que je rêvais de voir chez Supergirl. Vous êtes faite pour ce rôle, Alex Danvers. Vous êtes digne d'être Supergirl. Vous êtes prête à tuer pour que le bien triomphe.

\- Il n'existe qu'une seule Supergirl, et ce n'est pas moi, c'est **elle**, répliqua Alex en pointant du doigt sa sœur derrière elle. Elle représente l'espoir, elle n'est pas une meurtrière et c'est justement ce qui la rend meilleure.

\- Tout ça va changer, répliqua Mekt. Vous êtes Supergirl et vous le resterez, Alex. Et je vais y veiller en tuant votre sœur.

\- Alex, utilise la vision thermique, s'écria Kara.

Aussitôt, Mekt brandit ses poings faisant jaillir des éclairs, tandis qu'Alex se concentra avec ses yeux et fit apparaître sa vision thermique sur les pouvoirs de l'étranger du futur.

Les deux attaques se croisèrent. Mekt rugit de rage en concentrant ses éclairs, tandis qu'Alex se concentra sur ses rafales optiques, puis finit par repousser au loin son adversaire.

Profitant de ce répit, Alex courut rejoindre Kara, l'attrapant par le corps et s'envola avec elle à travers la ville de National City.

Alex vola en emportant sa sœur, loin de l'appartement, mais constata que Mekt volait juste derrière elles, et les poursuivait.

\- Vous ne pourrez pas m'échapper ! s'exclama-t-il, en jetant ses éclairs sur les deux femmes.

Alex pivota dans les airs, évitant un éclair de justesse.

\- Et en plus, ce cinglé du futur vole, génial ! rouspéta Alex.

\- Comment on va le semer ? interrogea Kara qui se cramponnait à sa sœur.

\- Accroche-toi ! répliqua l'aînée Danvers.

Elle vola plus bas, et traversa la route, passant entre les véhicules. Un camion klaxonna et Alex tourna à gauche, l'évitant de justesse.

\- Alex, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi tu voles en rase-mottes ? s'écria Kara.

\- C'est le seul moyen de lui échapper, rétorqua Alex.

Les deux sœurs disparurent entre les voitures. Mekt tenta de les suivre, mais un camion de pompier manqua de le percuter. Après son passage, il regarda autour de lui, mais ne vit plus Alex, ni Kara.

Les deux sœurs avaient réussis à lui échapper. Mais l'homme garda son rictus.

\- Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec vous deux, répliqua-t-il en jubilant.

* * *

Alex avait posé Kara sur le toit de l'immeuble de CatCo. Elle regarda aux alentours, mais ne vit plus le visiteur du futur.

\- C'est bon, on l'a semé, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Non mais c'est qui ce malade ? Et pourquoi il veut nous tuer ? interrogea Kara, stupéfaite.

\- C'est toi qu'il veut tuer, pas moi, répondit Alex.

Et elle lui expliqua ce qu'elle avait découvert sur Mekt Ranzz. Sa sœur parut abasourdie.

\- Donc ce type du futur pense que tu ferais une meilleure Supergirl que moi ?

\- Kara, quoi que raconte ce type du futur, ce n'est pas vrai, rétorqua Alex. C'est toi, Supergirl. Et on va trouver un moyen pour qu'on arrange nos problèmes.

\- Et si il avait raison ?

Ce fut Alex qui parut abasourdie.

\- Quoi ?

\- Et si je n'étais pas digne d'être une héroïne ? Je n'ai pas toujours pris les bonnes décisions, tu le sais, Alex…

\- Kara, comment peux-tu dire un truc pareil ? s'exclama Alex. Tu es le symbole de l'espoir et de la justice. Tu te bats pour les autres, pour sauver des innocents et tu sais ce qui est mieux pour sauver le monde. Tu es Supergirl, la seule et unique. Moi, même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais jamais devenir comme toi. Quelle que soit la réalité, je ne pourrais jamais devenir Supergirl. C'est toi, et ça sera toujours toi.

Kara parut troublée, puis finit par sourire. Elle se rappela les moments où elle était Supergirl et quand elle avait porté secours à des innocents et même à Alex. Elle savait à présent qu'elle était Supergirl.

\- J'ai de la chance de t'avoir, répondit-elle. Quelle que soit la réalité dans laquelle on est, tu es toujours toi, et ça ne change pas.

\- Je suis coriace, tu me connais, ajouta Alex.

\- Sauf que là, tu es super-coriace ! Répliqua Kara.

Alex vint enlacer sa sœur, mais celle-ci poussa un cri de douleur. Aussitôt, l'aînée Danvers desserra son étreinte.

\- Désolé, Kara, je ne maîtrise pas très bien ta super-force, fit Alex avec une grimace.

\- Pas grave, ça devait arriver, répondit Kara. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?

\- On va trouver un endroit sûr pour toi, ensuite, je vais retrouver ce Mekt Ranzz, et une fois que j'arriverai à le capturer, je vais le contraindre à ce qu'il modifie la réalité pour nous rendre nos vies, expliqua l'aînée Danvers.

\- Tu crois que c'est faisable ? interrogea Kara.

\- C'est la meilleure solution, lui assura Alex.

Puis son téléphone se mit à sonner. En voyant le nom affiché, il s'agissait d'Eliza Danvers sa mère qui vivait à Midvale.

Elle répondit immédiatement :

\- Salut Maman, tu peux rappeler plus tard ? On a une grosse urgence à National City, je te raconterai.

Mais ce fut une voix masculine et reconnaissable qu'elle entendit :

\- _Rebonjour Alex ! On n'arrête pas de se parler !_

Alex reconnut avec effroi la voix de Mekt Ranzz. Elle parla au téléphone avec une voix menaçante :

\- Dites-moi où est ma mère ? Si vous lui avez fait du mal…

\- _Votre maman se porte très bien. J'avais envie de la rencontrer et de me servir d'elle pour atteindre votre… sœur Kara. Si vous m'amenez votre sœur, je vous rendrai votre mère saine et sauve. Vous voulez parler à votre mère._

Puis, Alex entendit la voix de sa mère.

\- _Alex, je vais bien, surtout ne lui amène pas Kara. Ne fait pas ce qu'il te demande. Alex, protège ta sœur… _

Puis des hurlements lui vrillèrent les oreilles de l'aînée Danvers.

\- Maman ! Maman !

Puis la voix de Mekt reprit :

_\- Vous m'avez compris Alex ! Vous avez quatre heures ! Livrez-moi votre fausse Supergirl et je vous rendrai votre mère. Si vous refusez, je me verrais contraint de la tuer. N'oubliez pas, son temps est limité._

Et il coupa la communication à la grande horreur d'Alex. Kara s'approcha de sa sœur avec anxiété.

\- Alex, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je n'ai plus de super-audition. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Mekt Ranzz détient Maman, et il menace de la tuer, si je ne te livre pas à lui, répondit Alex avec nervosité.

Les yeux de Kara s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

\- Oh non, marmonna-t-elle.

Les deux sœurs se regardèrent avec effroi, se demandant comment sauver leur mère Eliza.

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre. La suite arrive bientôt. Kara et Alex vont devoir trouver un moyen pour sauver Eliza des griffes de Mekt. En plus, vous l'avez compris, ce n'est pas un adversaire facile à vaincre.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous, je viens de finir un nouveau chapitre, on en arrive presque à la fin.**

**Pour info, Chyler Leigh (l'interprète d'Alex Danvers) a publié sur Instagram une photo d'elle en tenue sombre de Supergirl. Bizarre, hein… **

**Bonne lecture et un grand merci pour vos reviews.**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

\- Je vais y aller, déclara Kara, alors que sa sœur enroula ses bras autour d'elle.

\- Certainement pas, il est hors de question que tu y ailles, répliqua Alex.

\- Si je n'y vais pas, il tuera Eliza, notre mère… je ne peux pas laisser une telle chose arriver.

\- Kara, si tu te rends, Mekt te tuera, insista Alex avec un regard suppliant. Maman ne voudrait pas que tu paies ce prix pour elle et moi non plus. Ce cinglé du futur veut te tuer, et si il y parvient… je ne veux pas te perdre, Kara. Tu es ma sœur. Et tu es humaine, donc vulnérable et sans défense.

\- Il a dit qu'on n'avait pas beaucoup de temps ! Eliza peut mourir à tout moment !

\- Personne ne va mourir, répliqua Alex. Même si j'ai tes pouvoirs, je ne suis pas Supergirl pour autant, mais je vais tout faire pour que Maman et moi n'aillez pas à mourir.

\- Il y a sûrement un autre moyen !

\- Je sais peut-être qui peut nous aider, répondit l'aînée Danvers.

* * *

J'onn Jonzz se tenait à son bureau, travaillant sur ses enquêtes dans son bureau d'investigations quand on frappa à sa porte.

Quand il l'ouvrit, il aperçut Kara et Alex, toutes les deux désemparées.

\- Kara, Supergirl, s'exclama-t-il surpris.

\- J'onn, on a besoin de votre aide, expliqua Alex.

Les deux sœurs avaient expliqués la situation à J'onn, à savoir qu'un être du futur du nom de Mekt Ranzz avait modifié la réalité pour inverser les vies de Kara et d'Alex. Qu'il désirait la mort de Kara pour que Alex reste Supergirl pour toujours. Et qu'il retenait Eliza Danvers en otage.

J'onn était abasourdi.

\- Donc, si je comprends bien, vous n'êtes pas Supergirl, fit-il en désignant Alex. Et vous, (en désignant Kara.) vous êtes Supergirl ?

\- Je sais que ça a l'air incroyable, mais c'est vrai, expliqua Alex. Ce type du futur a modifié la réalité pour inverser nos vies. Et maintenant, il va s'en prendre à notre mère.

\- En fait, ça ne me surprend pas tant que ça, répondit J'onn, pensif. Depuis ce matin, je perçois des ondes étranges sur toute la ville. Ça perturbe ma connexion psychique et c'est certainement lié à ce Mekt Ranzz.

\- On ne sait pas du tout comment arrêter ce gars, ajouta Kara. Je n'ai aucun pouvoirs, et Alex ne peut pas l'arrêter.

\- J'ai encore du mal à maîtriser les pouvoirs de Kara, expliqua Alex.

\- Vous pouvez compter sur moi pour vous aider, répondit le martien en hochant la tête. Qu'est-ce que vous proposez ?

* * *

À Midvale, Mekt Ranzz était installé sur un canapé à regarder le décor de la maison dans laquelle il était. Eliza Danvers était ligotée sur une chaise, totalement impuissante et toisait son ravisseur avec dédain.

\- Vous avez une très jolie maison, Dr. Danvers, scanda-t-il. On n'en fait plus dans mon futur.

\- Allez au Diable, répliqua Eliza d'une voix dure.

\- Quelle cruauté, s'exclama Mekt en prenant un air choqué. J'ai fais de votre fille une vraie kryptonienne. Vous devriez me remercier.

\- En menaçant de tuer Kara ? rétorqua la scientifique. Vous êtes un grand malade. Personne ne vous l'a déjà dit.

\- Navré, mais c'est un sacrifice nécessaire pour le bien de l'humanité. Une crise va arriver et va détruire tout le Multivers. Kara n'est pas appropriée pour être une vraie héroïne.

\- Ma fille Alex fera tout pour rendre ses pouvoirs à Kara, et si vous tuez sa sœur, la connaissant, elle fera de votre vie un enfer.

\- J'en tremble de peur, ricana-t-il.

\- Mekt Ranzz ! fit une voix féminine.

Alex, en tenue de Supergirl, vint de se manifester dans la maison avec le regard perçant.

\- Libérez ma mère tout de suite ! exigea-t-elle avec un regard noir.

\- Supergirl, vous êtes venue ! Répliqua Mekt, réjoui.

\- Ne m'appelez pas comme ça ! Je ne suis pas Supergirl !

\- Alex… fit Eliza, désemparée.

\- Mais je ne vois pas votre sœur, fit remarquer l'être du futur. Où est-elle ?

Kara arriva à son tour, rejoignant Alex et toisa Mekt avec un regard noir.

\- Je suis venue comme vous le vouliez, dit-elle d'une voix déterminée. Libérez Eliza. Elle n'a rien à voir avec tout ça !

\- Honnêtement, je me fiche d'elle. Elle ne m'intéresse pas ! répliqua Mekt en se rapprochant des deux sœurs. J'ai travaillé trop dur pour que Alex Danvers devienne Supergirl, et je vais m'assurer pour que cela reste ainsi.

\- Dans vos rêves, Terminator cinglé ! jura Alex.

Mekt voulut attaquer Kara avec sa foudre, quand J'onn J'onzz, sous sa forme martienne, apparut de nulle part et attrapa le poing de Ranzz.

Tous deux se combattirent à mains nus. J'onn parvient à l'entraîner loin de la maison, et tous les deux se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur.

Après un ultime effort, Mekt parvint à repousser J'onn, tandis qu'Alex fonça vers lui en volant, et en usant la vision thermique sur lui. Elle toucha l'être du futur au torse le repoussant dans les arbres qui entouraient la maison.

Kara fonça vers le lieu de combat en sortant une arme à feu. Elle tira plusieurs balles sur Mekt, mais il les repoussa avec sa foudre. Il agita ses mains et foudroya la jeune Danvers avec ses jets de foudre. Kara poussa un hurlement de douleur et s'effondrât au sol.

Mekt voulut attaquer Kara, mais Alex s'interposa en volant et l'attaqua à coups de poings. Elle le frappa avec une forte droite, mais il réussit à la bloquer partiellement. Ils commencèrent à se battre plus intensément en échangeant des coups dans les airs. Alex réalisa qu'elle comptait trop sur sa force. Elle réfléchissait stratégiquement à l'endroit où le frapper.

Mekt finit par repousser Alex en la jetant au sol.

\- Je vous ai fais un cadeau en vous donnant les pouvoirs de Supergirl, répliqua-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas un cadeau que vous m'avez fais, cracha Alex entre ses dents.

Et il revint à la charge sur Kara. Il s'empara de la jeune femme et l'entraîna avec elle dans les airs. Il l'emporta très haut dans le ciel, jusqu'à ce que les arbres soient minuscules pour eux. Kara tenta de se cramponner à Mekt, qui jubilait de la savoir impuissante.

\- Vous qui aimez voler Kara, vous allez ce que ça fait d'être dans les airs et de tomber comme un vulgaire objet qu'on jette par la fenêtre, ricana-t-il.

Et il lâcha Kara la jetant dans le vide.

Tout en bas, Alex n'avait rien perdu de la scène et regarda, horrifiée, sa sœur chuter dans le vide.

\- Oh mon Dieu, Kara !

Et elle s'envola à toute vitesse dans le ciel.

Elle rattrapa Kara, aussitôt qu'elle la rejoignit.

\- Je te tiens, je te tiens, hurla-t-elle.

Près d'elles dans le ciel, Mekt agita ses mains et fit apparaître des éclairs. Il les dirigea vers les deux sœurs qui furent touchées par les attaques foudroyantes.

\- Mes pouvoirs ne tueront pas Alex, mais je ne peux pas en dire autant de sa sœur, ricana-t-il.

Mekt continua de foudroyer les deux sœurs qui hurlèrent de douleur, toutes les deux. Alex tentait tant bien que mal à supporter les attaques des éclairs, tout en portant sa sœur, la déposant en douceur sur la terre ferme.

Après s'être assurée que Kara allait bien, Alex se retourna et fonça vers Mekt en s'envolant à nouveau, mais son ennemi la repoussa d'un coup de poing au ventre.

Puis il fonça vers Kara. Celle-ci se mit à courir dans les bois, tentant d'échapper à Mekt.

\- Vous pouvez toujours courir, Kara, vous ne m'échapperez pas ! ricana l'être du futur.

Kara, en courant, finit par se retrouver devant un lac. Mekt l'attrapa par le corps et la lança dans l'eau.

La jeune Danvers nagea et regagna la surface et vit son ennemi du futur brandir ses mains au-dessus de l'eau.

\- Des éclairs mélangés avec l'eau va entraîner une mort très rapide, s'exclama-t-il.

Alex arriva et parut horrifiée de voir Lord Éclair menacer la vie de sa sœur. Kara allait mourir électrocutée dans l'eau.

\- **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! **hurla-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

Ce fut alors que J'onn arriva et attrapa Mekt, l'empêchant de toucher l'eau avec ses éclairs. Le martien frappa son adversaire à coups de poings au visage et au ventre.

Mekt Ranzz poussa un hurlement de rage et tout son corps fut envahi d'éclairs foudroyants. Les éclairs repoussèrent le Martien. Profitant de son répit, Mekt voulut attaquer mais Alex se servit de sa vision thermique pour le propulser au loin.

Kara parvint à sortir du lac et courut rejoindre sa sœur.

J'onn se releva et bondit en l'air. Il frappa Mekt en plein dans le ventre, projetant ainsi son ennemi dans l'eau. Il y eut une gigantesque explosion d'éclair dans l'eau… puis plus rien.

Alex soupira de soulagement, et vint prendre sa sœur dans ses bras. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu dire un mot, un halo blanchâtre surgit de nulle part, et Mekt réapparut, le regard de rage.

\- **Je suis un être du futur, on ne me tue pas comme ça ! Et je vais désintégrer Kara Zor-El ! Elle doit mourir !** hurla-t-il.

Alex repoussa sa sœur au loin.

\- Cours Kara, cours ! hurla-t-elle.

La jeune Danvers obtempéra et fonça loin. Alex fit face à Mekt, le toisant avec dédain.

\- Tu ne toucheras pas Kara, tant que je serais là, répliqua-t-elle entre ses dents.

\- Je suis un être du futur, Alex, répliqua Mekt. Vous ne pouvez pas m'arrêter ! Vous n'avez pas d'autres choix que d'embraser votre destin de Supergirl.

\- Ça n'arrivera jamais ! vociféra Alex, le regard haineux.

Elle vola vers lui et tous les deux s'affrontèrent, volant à travers les arbres. Mekt parvint à se saisir d'Alex et la jeta au sol. J'onn vola à son tour, et fit tout pour attraper son ennemi, mais se fit repousser par une attaque foudroyante.

Ensuite, il vola vers Kara, qui courait loin. Il l'attrapa et la planta devant un arbre la tenant par le cou. Il se mit à l'étrangler. Kara sentit son souffle la quitter, alors qu'elle faisait tout pour lutter contre la puissante emprise de Mekt.

\- J'ai le pouvoir de changer la réalité à ma guise, je vais changer votre destinée et la remplacer par celle d'Alex, parce qu'elle est la vraie Supergirl ! Vous, Kara Zor-El, vous n'êtes rien du tout !

Kara n'arrivait plus à respirer. Alex arriva en volant, terrorisée.

\- **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !**

Alors qu'il allait tuer Kara en l'étranglant, Mekt ressentit une forte douleur dans sa tête, l'obligeant à lâcher sa prise. Kara retomba au sol, et en profita pour reprendre son souffle.

Mekt avait tellement mal au crâne, qu'il eut du mal à tenir debout, comme si il avait des vertiges. Il posa ses mains sur son front et aperçut Eve Aries alias Saturn Queen à quelques mètres de lui. Elle se servait de son pouvoir de télépathie pour infliger des souffrances mentales à Mekt.

\- Eve… arrête, sors de ma tête… Je fais ça… pour notre bien à tous… lutta-t-il pour parler.

\- Ça suffit, Mekt, ça suffit, répliqua la femme du futur avec un regard noir. Tu as assez fais de dégâts comme ça. Il est temps d'y mettre un terme. Tu mets en danger le flux temporel, ainsi que notre futur.

Elle stoppa ses pouvoirs. Mekt en profita pour reprendre son souffle. Puis il se retrouva au sol, comme si une force invisible l'avait neutralisé.

\- Je ne vais pas modifier la réalité à nouveau, Alex Danvers est la vraie Supergirl, et elle le restera ! Et toi, tu n'as aucun pouvoir sur moi, tu ne peux pas m'arrêter ! jura-t-il depuis le sol.

Eve eut un rictus en répondant :

\- Moi non, mais _**lui**_, oui !

\- Qui ? demanda Mekt.

Puis surgit de nulle part, un homme vêtu d'une grande armure grise, Mar Novu alias le Moniteur. Un être cosmique que Kara avait déjà rencontré. Le Moniteur marcha vers Mekt avec un regard menaçant. Tous le regardèrent avec choc et surprise.

\- _**Mekt Ranzz, vous en avez fais assez,**_s'écria Mar Novu d'une voix calme. _**Vous avez pris le risque de mettre en péril le flux temporel. Je me dois de rectifier ce problème que vous avez causé.**_

Novu marcha vers les deux sœurs Danvers et agita sa main. Aussitôt, Alex sentit quelque chose lui traverser le corps… puis plus rien… Elle prit un moment avant de constater qu'elle ne portait plus la tenue de Supergirl. Elle portait sa tenue de travail du DEO. Elle regarda sa sœur Kara qui avait repris sa tenue de Supergirl. Les choses étaient redevenues normales. Les deux sœurs étaient à nouveau elles-mêmes. Alex et Supergirl se regardèrent du visage, réjouies d'avoir retrouvés leurs vies.

Mekt avait observés les deux sœurs et paraissait choqué.

\- Non, nous sommes condamnés, s'exclama-t-il.

\- _**Les choses doivent se dérouler exactement comme je l'ai vu, et vous n'avez pas à interférer, Mekt Ranzz,**_ poursuivit Novu toujours d'une voix calme.

Ravie d'avoir retrouvé ses pouvoirs, Supergirl marcha vers Mekt avec un regard noir, l'attrapa par le col de sa tunique et le souleva contre un arbre.

\- Je suis Supergirl, déclara-t-elle.

\- La seule et unique, ajouta Alex d'une voix colérique.

Et la kryptonienne jeta Mekt au sol. Et Alex en profita pour lui asséner un coup de poing au visage. Complètement K.O. l'être du futur s'écroula au sol.

\- _**C'est fait**_, déclara le Moniteur en agitant sa main.

Aussitôt, Mekt Ranzz disparut à travers une fumée grise, comme Eve disparut à son tour, à la grande surprise des deux sœurs.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait de lui ? demanda Supergirl, choquée à la vue du Moniteur.

\- _**Je l'ai renvoyé à son futur, là où il ne pourra plus jamais s'attaquer au flux temporel,**_ répondit Novu comme si de rien n'était. (Puis il jeta un regard vite fait sur les deux sœurs Danvers.) _**On se reverra très bientôt !**_

Et il disparut, laissant Supergirl et Alex abasourdies.

\- Waouh, c'était impressionnant ! s'exclama Alex.

\- Oui, même pour moi, répondit Supergirl, encore choquée par les événements.

Ensuite, les deux sœurs, accompagné de J'onn, partirent retrouver leur mère Eliza.

* * *

**Au prochain chapitre, je vais y mettre de l'humour.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Et voilà, le dernier chapitre pour clore cette histoire.**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Ce fut une longue journée pour les deux sœurs. Après le départ du Moniteur, Kara et Alex s'étaient rassurées sur le sort de leur mère Eliza, avant de repartir à National City.

Ce soir-là, les deux femmes étaient entre sœurs dans l'appartement de Kara. Alex se remettait encore de son expérience avec les pouvoirs et la vie de Supergirl.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va, Kara ? demanda-t-elle à sa sœur.

\- C'est à moi que tu poses la question alors que tu as passé la journée à être moi ? s'étonna Kara, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Je veux dire que tu as retrouvé la mémoire ? Tu te souviens de tout ?

Kara prit une inspiration avant de rétorquer :

\- Quand le Moniteur nous a rendu nos vies, il m'a aussi rendu mes souvenirs. Je me souviens de tout, même de ma journée en tant que directeur du DEO. Et c'était bizarre.

\- Bizarre, comment ? interrogea Alex.

\- J'avais une arme et un badge. Qui l'aurait cru ? s'exclama la jeune Danvers.

\- C'est vrai que j'ai du mal à t'imaginer en ayant ma place au DEO, admit Alex.

Les deux sœurs rirent en prenant chacune une part de pizza.

\- Mais toi, Alex, aujourd'hui, tu t'es retrouvé avec mes pouvoirs, expliqua Kara. Tu avais ma vie. Quel effet ça t'a fait ?

Alex prit un moment avant de répondre :

\- C'est drôle, mais quand on était enfant, j'avais du mal à te comprendre, du fait que tu avais ces pouvoirs, et là aujourd'hui, je réalise à quel point c'est difficile de maîtriser tous ces pouvoirs. C'était terrifiant.

\- Avoue que ça t'a plu, quand même, insista Kara. Tu ne me feras pas croire le contraire.

\- Non, c'est vrai, c'était génial. Si on oublie ta super-force, j'ai apprécié le fait de pouvoir voler. Être libérée de la gravité et sentir le vent sur toi, c'était vraiment agréable. Ça va vraiment me manquer de ne plus voler.

\- Je suis contente que tu ais apprécié, déclara Kara en souriant.

Puis, elle resta silencieuse avant de rétorquer :

\- Tu sais, j'ai compris une chose aujourd'hui. Supergirl, ce n'est pas juste moi. C'est nous deux.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Alex confuse.

\- Ce ne sont pas mes pouvoirs qui font que je suis une héroïne. Je sais que je reçois toute l'attention parce que je suis une extraterrestre super puissante. Mais je tire ma force de toi. Si Supergirl existe aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à toi. Ensemble, toi et moi, nous sommes Supergirl, et on l'a prouvé aujourd'hui avec Mekt Ranzz.

\- C'est vrai, tu as raison, reconnut sa sœur. Et quel que soit l'époque où il se trouve, j'espère qu'il y reste.

\- À mon avis, le Moniteur s'en est chargé, répondit Kara. Quand on l'affrontait à Midvale, j'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais pas être toi. Toi, tu as été formée ainsi comme agent de terrain. Tu n'as pas besoin de super-pouvoirs pour riposter face à un ennemi mortel. Ça fait partie de toi, tu sais te battre. Mais moi… je suis impuissante sans mes pouvoirs, et même, ce n'est pas une question de pouvoirs, c'est qui je suis. Quand je suis arrivé sur Terre, j'étais la dernière Fille de Krypton. Et je me souviens de Krypton, c'était mon héritage. Et j'en suis fier. Quand j'étais toi, j'avais l'impression de perdre cet héritage et de devenir quelqu'un que je ne suis pas. Je ne suis pas toi, Alex. Tu n'as pas arrêté de dire que tu n'étais pas Supergirl, moi, je ne suis pas Alex Danvers, et je ne peux pas l'être.

\- Et ça prouve qu'il n'existe qu'une seule Supergirl, et cette personne c'est toi, pas moi, répondit Alex. Et tu sais, que tu es tes pouvoirs ou pas, tu porteras toujours cet héritage et ses souvenirs de Krypton. Et tu n'as pas besoin de pouvoirs pour redonner espoir aux autres, tu l'as en toi.

\- Tu le penses vraiment, demanda Kara, touchée par les mots de sa sœur.

\- Oui.

\- Je te remercie. J'ai de la chance d'avoir une sœur comme toi.

\- Et moi aussi.

Puis les deux sœurs prirent un verre de vin.

\- Au fait, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec le gymnase, aujourd'hui ? interrogea Kara, en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Quelle gymnase ? s'exclama Alex un peu anxieuse.

\- Apparemment, y a un gymnase qui aurait été pulvérisé par ma vision thermique, et précisément là où des femmes prenaient leurs douches. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Alex parut embarrassée, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Elle avait détruit une partie d'un gymnase, suite à un malheureux incident qu'elle avait provoqué elle-même.

\- Euh… j'ai eu un petit problème avec tes pouvoirs… j'ai accidentellement utilisé ta vision thermique, mais ce n'était pas délibéré.

\- Alex, tu rougis ou quoi ? s'étonna Kara.

\- Non, non, je ne rougis pas, s'empressa de répondre l'aînée Danvers. En fait, j'essayais de calmer un alien dangereux et en voulant me servir de ma vision thermique, j'ai détruis ce gymnase…

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Elle s'était servie de sa vision aux rayons X pour voir des femmes nues, et son excitation avait provoqué sa vision thermique, et ne se sentait pas capable de dire la vérité à Kara.

D'ailleurs, sa sœur avait du mal à la croire.

\- Et comme par hasard, c'est tombé sur un gymnase ? Répliqua-t-elle.

\- Oui, vraiment pas de chance, répondit Alex, mal à l'aise. On peut… oublier cet incident. L'important, c'est qu'on ait retrouvé nos vies, c'est ce qui compte.

\- Oui, t'as raison, mais si on demande des comptes à Supergirl pour ce gymnase…

\- Je suis désolée, Kara, répondit l'aînée Danvers. Mais comme je te l'ai dis, j'avais du mal à maîtriser tes pouvoirs. Je suis contente de te les avoir rendus.

\- Heureusement que nous avons repris nos vies telles qu'elles sont, répliqua Kara.

* * *

**Fin. **

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivis cette histoire. Je travaille déjà sur une prochaine histoire qui sera un crossover de Supergirl et d'Arrow.**


End file.
